


【朱白/rps】眼见为实

by MissQ1998



Category: Chinese Actor RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissQ1998/pseuds/MissQ1998
Summary: 今天的我是龙哥的手机！





	【朱白/rps】眼见为实

2019.6.13，早上7:30

 

我的主人又开始充当闹钟了，开始了夺命连环call…

 

我看了下自己显示出来的备注“宝宝❤️”以及一张在片场睡着的照片背景（一看就是偷拍，啧啧啧）。主人从来不会给电话联系人设置背景的，只有这位“宝宝❤️”与众不同

 

在第三遍打通提示音响起的时候对方终于接了

 

“嗯…哥哥？你咋这么早打电话给我？我还没睡醒呢…”

 

因为是打电话，所以我看不到他的样子，但光听声音肯定是个男美人儿！又美又娇的那种！这哥哥叫的我听着浑身都软了～我虽然看不到主人的表情但我能看到主人贴在我身上的耳朵变得越来越红，呼吸稍微乱了点节奏，看来主人也软了，不对！应该是硬了～嘿嘿～

 

“宝宝你该起床了，你记得今天是什么日子嘛？”

 

“唔…怎么可能会忘…今天是镇魂播出一周年嘛～也是我们的一周年纪念日啊！”

 

俩人一周年纪念？我记得俩人是在2018.7.13那天开始用微信传情的，这才6.13，还差一个月呢吧？难道说主人在没用我的情况下和对面的宝宝聊骚并确定感情了？啧啧啧…真的是，30岁的男人猛如虎啊～

 

“哈哈！你记得啊！那在一周年纪念的这一天，你是不是应该有点表示啊？”

 

“嗯…那哥哥我们来打视频吧～”

 

“好啊，你打给我吧～”

 

电话挂了之后不超过一分钟，我就开始了震动模式，一看是“宝宝❤️”备注的微信视频打过来了…打得可真快…

 

主人接受了视频邀请，在那一瞬间我感觉自己快要被撸铁80kg的大手给捏碎了…这是咋的了？受啥刺激了？

 

本来出于人道主义我是不打算偷看俩人视频画面的，结果主人这反应很不对劲诶，我俏咪咪地看了一眼自己显示出来的画面，我艹？！

 

只见画面里的人侧卧在大床内，表情慵懒，一手支着头，一手摆弄着手机好像是在调整手机的位置，好像是想要拿远一点让对面的人看到更多

 

待画面稳定了之后就看到对面的“宝宝”衣衫不整到像没穿一样，锁骨胸膛几乎全露，但睡衣足够长挡住了剩下的部分，但是隐隐约约好像能看到毛？？毛？？！我艹？！难道没穿内裤吗？！？！妈呀！这什么神仙级诱惑！啧啧啧，这就厉害了～

 

“小白…你这是…”

 

“哥哥你不是要我表示嘛～这都让你看到我人了算有表示了吧～”

 

“还不够…”

 

我能感受到从主人身上散发出的情欲荷尔蒙，浓到爆炸！

 

“那哥哥你想要我怎么样呢？”

 

这声音太魅惑了吧？我忍不住又偷看视频画面，再一次受到了视觉暴击，如果手机可以流鼻血的话，那我现在肯定血流成河了…

 

原本还挂在身上的睡衣已经全部被褪去，上半身完全裸露。小白真的是人如其名，白的过分！皮肤看着也超嫩滑！让人看了就想摸一摸…不过最惹人注意的还是属那两颗红豆了，可能是突然没了衣服的保护，在冷空气中两颗红豆慢慢变的硬挺，颜色还是一样的粉红，但在一片白皙的皮肤中格外显眼，让人有想要蹂躏它让它变更红的冲动…

 

我敢肯定，我主人的想法和我差不了多少，甚至比我更夸张，果然主人有实际行动证明了自己的“变态”

 

“小白，摸一下胸前的两点…”

 

“嗯？怎么？哥哥想看？”

 

“嗯！想看！”

 

“那就等你自己来看吧～我还有工作先去忙啦～mua～爱你呦～”

 

“………”

 

小白真的很有勇气…他倒是挂的干脆没看到主人想要杀人般的表情。主人“杀气腾腾”地把我拿了起来，我以为我的生命就要走到尽头了，但主人没有摔了我而是用我订了一张当天的机票…我替自己存活下来高兴的同时为小白默哀…自己造的孽自己偿吧…

 

很快，我就和主人踏上了寻找“夫人”的征途。我看着主人这米老鼠帽子水星T恤，总感觉特别特别眼熟，但一时也想不起来在哪见过…

 

一路上主人都在用微信聊天，不用看我都知道是在和谁聊。我是一个很性冷淡的手机，对俩人的卿卿我我完全不感兴趣，我只是太无聊了！要不然才不会看俩人那些没营养的对话！就是这样！来来来～让我看看，今天俩人又聊了些什么呢？（花痴脸）

 

——微信聊天框（宝宝❤️）——

 

“哥哥在不？”

“怎么不回我呢？”

“难道生气啦？”

“哥哥不会这么小气吧…别生气啦～”

“再不理我我要生气了！”

“还不理我…我到时候补给你就是了…”

“哥哥别生气了…我知道错了…再也不敢了…”

 

（这小白还挺识时务为俊杰啊，马上道歉了，不过主人咋还没回？明明一直在看…哟～笑的这个开心，眼角纹都出来了，啧啧啧，真闷骚！）

 

“你说的要补偿我，说话算话？”

“哥哥你终于回我啦！肯定算话！”

“很好，我等着你的补偿。不过这次死罪能免活罪难逃，你做好心理准备。”

“啊？？？这我都道歉啦还有罪啊？”

（主人回了个白宇表情包‘嗯嗯’，结果小白甩过来一张毛猴挑衅的表情包…很好…从主人握紧我的力道上判断，小白你这次真的惹上大麻烦了…）

“小白，你等着。”

 

发送完毕后主人就没再打开我，一直看着窗外发呆，我也不知道他在想什么，我也不敢问

 

很快我们就到了机场。临上飞机前，主人给备注“小白经纪人”发了一条微信，大概意思就是让她把小白的行程发给自己并且不能让小白知道这件事情。真是只31岁的老狐狸…

 

上了飞机只能开飞行模式，按照主人以前的习惯肯定是要在飞机上视频剪辑的，这次果然也不例外。正好我也无聊就跟着看，果然只有一个主题：白宇个人show…

 

我就纳了闷了，主人天天看不腻吗？虽然这小白长的确实好看，这胡子确实越看越有feel，越看越想rua，但也不至于翻来覆去的看吧，还不换别的看就看这一个视频…恋爱里的男人啊…没救了…

 

已经看了无数遍的视频我是不想看了，本来打算眯一会儿，结果主人又突然把我立起来开始上下滑，真是不让人省心…这又咋的了？结果我一看，好嘛！这是又回顾起合照了！咦？！等一下！这张照片我怎么没看到过？！你俩怎么不穿衣服！！变态！！快滑过去！！等一下…这身材好像还不错…我再看一眼…（花痴眼）

 

“我们即将到达北京首都机场，请各位乘客……”乘务员的提示语音打断了我的犯花痴，主人把照片界面退了出去，锁了我的屏幕。

 

我又变得无事可干了，就研究上主人今天的一套行装。我左想想右想想，这越看越眼熟的衣服帽子到底在哪见过呢…啊！我想起来了！小白也有同款！这衣服上的图案不就是我姐妹穿的衣服图案吗？！（我姐妹就是小白用的手机‘小二白’，衣服就是手机壳）这帽子也是！小白衣服上有个很像的！天才啊我的主人！这种秀恩爱的办法你都能想到！不愧是我主人朱大虎啊！佩服佩服！

 

下了飞机的主人直接打车去了一家酒店，虽然我不知道这是哪，但是我感应到主人握着我的手开始出汗，还有点抖？难道是紧张了？难道小白住在这里面？

 

“咚咚咚——”

 

“谁啊？”

 

我去！还真是小白！这软绵绵的声音绝对错不了！

 

“我。”

 

“哥哥？！你怎么在这？！快进来！”

 

“哥哥你怎么大老远跑这来了？唔…嗯…哥哥…你等一下…啊…”

 

“我是来拿回我的补偿的～”

 

“啊……”

 

我发誓我什么都没看到…因为一进门我和背包就被主人扔到一边的沙发上了…啥都看不见…只能听到小白那享受沉醉的呻吟以及主人时有时无的低吟…妈的！我好想看！想看！

 

这一场“惩罚”好像持续了四五个小时才得以结束…主人真的太可怕了…惹谁都不能惹他…

 

等我被翻出来的时候，两人都已经洗过澡，小白软啪啪的趴在床上一动不动，要不是他还在哼哼唧唧埋怨主人太暴力，我都以为他累晕过去了

 

“哥哥你就为了这么一个事儿就跑这么远？”

 

“怎么可能，我是想你了。”

 

“哥哥！我也想你！好想好想好想！要抱！”

 

“好～”

 

刚被拿起来不久的我，又被扔了……

 

不知道又过了多久，我再次被翻出来，此时小白已经睡得很沉，主人怕吵醒小白，就把我的亮度调低，凑上前

 

“咔嚓——”

 

又一张崭新睡颜偷拍诞生！主人看了看拍出来的成品，满意地笑着点了点头，连屏幕都没关，就把我放下去搂着自家老婆睡觉了

 

照片上的小白睡的很香，好像还做了个美梦，嘴角微微上扬～我看着看着不禁感慨，小白真是个美人儿啊…不愧是我家夫人！和主人真般配！

 

嘿嘿～时间不早啦！我也去睡觉吧～主人晚安！夫人晚安！

 

手机屏幕自动上了锁，显示出了锁屏壁纸——是朵白玫瑰，不过玫瑰下面还有一行不仔细看就看不到的字：

 

‘跨越时间，你我都在原地’

 

 

END


End file.
